


In a Dream

by eldritchHybrid



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchHybrid/pseuds/eldritchHybrid
Summary: She came to him in a dream, beautiful, angelic, and told him to love.





	In a Dream

She came to him in a dream. He’d been drinking again, alone, and eventually passed out on the couch. When he eventually woke up, or so he thought, he was being gently shaken awake by the very definition of beauty. Long dark brown flowing hair, pale skin, long eyelashes and a smile that brightened even the darkest of days.

“Tomoe...” he whispered, eyes wide and full of joy. How was she here? She had died hadn’t she? There was no way... 

“Don’t you give me that look now Wild Tiger, I know you’re sad, but we don’t have time for that. I don’t have long, so I need you to listen to me.” She said firmly, her own eyes mirroring the same emotions he was feeling. He nodded slowly, reaching up to touch her face, soft, delicate, just how he remembered. It was something that always amazed him. How was she so fragile yet so strong? 

“Kotetsu, you know I love you with all of my heart right?” She asked, leaning into his touch, closing her eyes. Of course, of course he knew. 

“And I know you still love me.” She continued, opening her eyes once more, seemingly staring into his very soul.

“Always, Tomoe, always...” Kotetsu choked out, moving to sit up, giving room for her to sit next to him. She sat down, took his hand, and leaned against his shoulder.

“I know you also love someone else.” Kotetsu tensed, his throat suddenly dry. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to overflow. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, he couldn’t. He was supposed to love her, and only her.

“Kotetsu, honey it’s okay. I’m going to tell you something important, and you need to hear me, okay? Listen to me.” She turned his face to make sure he was looking her in the eyes. Tomoe was always so assertive, so smart, so perfect...

“You deserve happiness, Kotetsu. You deserve it, and you deserve love. I’m not there to give that to you anymore, and it’s okay to find love through someone else.” Tomoe reassured him, holding his face in her hands. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her he couldn’t live without her, but it was as if she wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t speak.

“You both need each other. He loves you just as much as I do, and you love him as well. I’m not going to tell you to let me go, but I am telling you that you need to accept love and happiness even while I’m not around. You are allowed to give your love, Kotetsu, and you are allowed to receive it from others.” Tears rolled down his cheeks, heavy, but somehow relieving, like lifting a weight off of his shoulders.

“I can’t Tomoe I... I can’t-“ Kotetsu whimpered, falling against her, crying into her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently, a distantly familiar feeling.

“You can, Kotetsu, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.” She soothed, her voice like a soft lullaby, filling him with warmth.

“Besides,” she chuckled once Kotetsu calmed down. “Your ‘little Bunny’ is a hottie!”

“Tomoe!” He leaned back in shock, seeing her smirk, and finding no other way to respond than to slowly start to smile, giggling, and eventually laughing with her.

“I miss you...” he sighed once their laughter subsided. “I miss you so much.”

“I know, Kotetsu, I miss you too.” Tomoe leaned forward, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead, and then to his cheek. She looked him in the eyes again, sorrow suddenly returning to her expression, as she stroked Kotetsu’s cheek with her thumb.

“You need to wake up now, I don’t have anymore time with you, I’m sorry. I love you, promise me you’ll try to be happy?” She asked, her tone of voice shifting to that of concern, fearful that her husband would be too afraid to move forward without her.

“I...” Kotetsu paused, wanting to say no, that he wasn’t able to, that she was the only one he loved. The pleading look in her eyes finalized his decision. “Okay, I’ll try, I promise to try.”

Tomoe smiled brightly, hugging him tightly, and kissing the side of his head. They stayed in each other’s arms for a while longer, until Kotetsu started to feel sleepy, hearing her whisper a soft “I love you” as he drifted off.

Kotetsu sat up suddenly, taking a moment to take in his surroundings. He was at home, on his couch, a few bottles and cans scattered around the room. His face was wet, and upon touching his cheeks he realized he’d been crying in his sleep. Taking a shaky breath, he tried to understand what had happened in his dream. Tomoe had come to him, she’d told him that it was okay to love someone else, that she was okay with him loving Barnaby.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. Grabbing the device, he looked at the screen to see Barnaby’s contact. 

“Hello? Ah, hey Bunny! No I uh... just woke up actually. Yes I know it’s... almost noon, I mean past noon! I’m fine I promise. Hey, hey Bunny, listen I... Do you wanna meet up for some coffee later? I’ve got something I wanna talk to you about. Yes again I’m fine just... wait until I see you, okay? Okay. I’ll see you there.”


End file.
